


Paul's Equal

by LonerGirl



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-16 15:03:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/863359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonerGirl/pseuds/LonerGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Paul meets his match. (Read on to better understand. Leave a comment below. If I get enough likes here and on ff.net, and finish some of my stories, I might post another story, the full story of Paul and his imprint, under the title 'Paul's Equal: The Full Story'... or let some people write their take on the one-shot... or both. Enjoy!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paul's Equal

Bella looked out of Jacob's bedroom window, and saw four of the Quileutes. She frowned, and ran from the house. She hurried down to where the four boys were (well, three boys and a man). "What did you do to him?"

"What did we do?" Paul asked, "What did he do?"

"Nothing," she said, looking between him and Sam. "He's scared of you."

No one saw the girl running towards them as the guys laughed. Bella got mad that they laughed at her, and she slapped Paul. They stopped laughing as Paul started to shake. The new arrival got close to Bella and grabbed her. "Run!" She hissed. "Bella, go!"

Bella looked at her, surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"Nevermind that. I'll tell you later. Go, you foolish girl!" The unknown girl was Bella's old friend, Alexis, from Phoenix.

"But, Lexi." With one look from her childhood friend, Bella started running back to Jacob's house. She saw Jacob running towards her, and she yelled, "Jacob, run!"

Alexis looked back at Paul, and saw a big greyish-brown wolf in his stead. She kept her gaze low in order to keep him from attacking. "Paul, is it? Calm down, ok? It's ok now. She didn't mean to slap you like that." Alexis stepped forward, and he lunged past her claws out. She screamed in pain, holding her right eye.

Sam cursed. He said, "Jared, take her to the hospital. Embry, you take Bella to Emily." He received nods, and then he followed the two fighting wolves into the woods.

Jared wrapped his arms around the wounded girl. "Hey, it's alright. I'll get you to the hospital real quick."

Alexis nodded, still covering her right eye. She was led to a car, and Jared sped into town to the hospital. When they arrived, a cop car pulled up behind them with the siren blaring.

Charlie stepped out of the car. He walked over to Jared as the Quileute got out of their vehicle. "Jared, why were you speeding?"

"Sorry, Chief. Something happened, and a girl got hurt. I'm bringing her in to get checked out." Jared turned as Alexis got out of the other side.

"Lexi? What happened?" Charlie asked.

Alexis smiled slightly. "Bear. I guess I got too close to the den."

Charlie nodded, not noticing Jared's surprised look. Then he said, "Ok, get on in there you two. Let this be your warning, Jared. Don't speed again."

"Yes, sir." Jared saluted and helped Alexis inside.

A nurse saw them as soon as they walked into the E.R. "What happened?"

"Bear attack," Alexis replied. "It scratched my eye. Can I see a doctor right away?"

"Yes, of course. I'll get Dr. Cullen. He's the best we have." The nurse hurried to the front desk and paged the doctor. "Doctor Cullen, please report to the front desk. Dr. Cullen to the front desk, please."

Alexis noticed a young-looking doctor walk into the room a few minutes later.

"Yes, Nurse Kelly. What is it?" Carlisle asked.

"Bear attack; across the right eye; we'll have to see what kind of damage there is in there."

Carlisle followed her gaze to the young lady holding her eye, and the young man beside her. He walked over to them. "Follow me. I'm Dr. Cullen." He led them to a room, and asked, "Name?"

Alexis answered, "Alexis Jane Dennison."

"Denise Dennison's daughter?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes." Alexis nodded.

"Your age?"

"22."

Jared looked at her, surprised. "You are 22?"

Alexis smiled at him. "Yes. It's surprising, seeing as I'm Bella's friend, but she was the first one to befriend me when I was 12 and she was 7."

Dr. Cullen checked her eye, and gasped slightly. He briefly glared at Jared, but when Jared muttered under his breath 'not me', Carlisle went back to work. He put Alexis under numbing agents, and he cleaned the wounds and stitched them up. He saved the eye, but couldn't save the eyesight. "Your eye is going to be sore for a week or two. The area around the stitches will only be red for a few days to a week. I'm sorry. I wasn't able to save the sight in your right eye. If you want, I can put a bandage on your eye for now."

"No, thanks. I know I'm not supposed to get it wet for a while, but I don't want the bandage. Thank you doctor." Alexis shook his cold hand, but didn't acknowledge it. Then she got up, and walked over to Jared. She tripped on the leg of the chair next to him, but Jared caught her. "Thanks, Jared, for everything. Can you take me to Emily's?"

"I don't know if that's a good idea, but sure." Jared led her to the front desk. "How much for the work?" He asked a nurse.

He looked up at the tall young man. "Dr. Cullen sent a note up saying that it was 'on the house'."

Alexis started to protest, but the male nurse waved them out of the hospital with a smile. Jared drove them back to the Rez as Alexis slid her phone out of her pocket. She had a text from Bella.

**Bella: How did it go? Sam said you were scratched?**

**Alexis: Tell you when I get there.**

**Bella: You're coming to Emily's?**

**Alexis: Yeah, don't let anyone leave. I have a few words to say to a certain wolf. :P (Don't tell them that)**

**Bella: k. :) Glad you're doing well.**

Alexis looked up from her phone to see Jacob's house pass them. They traveled down a winding road, past a little store, and up to a house a little ways away from the others. "Emily's?"

Jared parked. "Yes. I have to tell you: Emily is scarred too, except that it's the entire right side of her face."

Alexis nodded. "Ok. Let's head in." They got out of the truck and walked up to the front door. Jared walked right in, and greeted the other wolves. Then, when Alexis entered the house, everyone stopped and stared (except two).

Bella walked over to Alexis. "Alexis? How bad is it? Will the scar ever go away?"

Alexis looked at her friend. "It might fade, but I don't think it'll go away. Bella, I lost the sight in that eye."

Sam growled, and turned to Paul. "See what you did?! All because another girl slapped you?! What do you have to say for yourself?"

Paul kept on staring at the floor. He hadn't even looked up when she first entered the house. "I'm sorry, Alexis. I shouldn't have lost my temper."

"No, you shouldn't have," she said in an icy tone. Everyone looked at her, but she was staring at her left hand which was in a fist. "I have a temper too, you know. I just choose when to lose it. You need to control your temper, or I'll control it for you." She looked up, meeting his gaze with her own furious one.

Paul stared at her. As soon as her eyes met his, he was lost. He felt all ties to the world snap, and combine into a thick steel thread before latching itself to her. As he stared into her blue eyes, he saw the two of them on the beach together, then she was in a kitchen heavily pregnant, and then they were sitting in a living room with three children in front of them before he placed a hand on her slightly rounded stomach. He mentally shook his head, before saying, "Yes, ma'am."

She looked at him with a confused look on her face. "Why were you just staring at me?"

Jared laughed when he realized what had just happened. "He just imprinted on you."

"Payback!" Jacob howled with laughter.

Embry said, "Oh, man! I totally would have asked her out if she wasn't taken!"

"I know what you mean, bro," Jared said.

Alexis stared. "You imprinted on me? What does that mean?! Am I yours now? Are you going to make me 'stay in line'?! Bastard!" She punched him, still confused and upset.

The End


End file.
